You Bring Out The Devil In Me
by BlueTimeRush
Summary: 'Cause those who get to know our hearts the most, they always seem to be the ones we'll never hold. Logan doesn't want to steal Kendall away from Jo but it would hurt too much, to do nothing at all.
1. Chapter 1

Heyho guys! So this is the first chapter of my second story! Yay!  
>This story contains a lot more drama than my first one...<p>

The name and the first part of the summary of this story are inspired by the songs "Devil in me" & "Unfair" by the amazing Kate Voegele! So I just wanted to put that out!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>"Dude, stop staring at him like that", James said smirking.<p>

"Huh?", Logan replied but then it hit him. He accidentally stared at Kendall again, while he was thinking. This happened a lot this past few months and it had a reason.

Logan was in love with Kendall. He loved the blond boy with all his heart and he wanted nothing more than to be with him. However, Kendall was straight and he was in a relationship with Jo.

Kendall and Logan have been best friends ever since both of them could remember. The taller boy with the green eyes was his friend, his brother, his protector, his shoulder to cry on and the smart boy just recently noticed, that he was also the love of his life.

He didn't always know about his crush on Kendall. For the longest time he saw the boy just as a friend. When the brown-haired boy noticed the change of his feelings, he hated it. He hated how he started to blush, when he saw Kendall shirtless or how he wanted to kill somebody, when Kendall flirted with some random chick.

However when Logan decided to just accept his feelings, he only got more desperate. He started to stare at him, when he thought about something, without even noticing it. There were a lot of nights, in which Logan cried himself to sleep, because his best friend flirted with a girl or even had a date with one of them.

Then, there came Jo. If they were in another situation, Logan may would have liked the blond girl but she was dating Kendall, so Logan hated her. He also hated Kendall, for loving her and his friends, for liking her. He sometimes even hated Mama Knight, Kendall's mom, for treating her like a daughter. But Logan hated himself the most.

He would have never thought, that he would going to be someone, who tries to destroy a relationship, especially when they were happy. But that was exactly what he was doing this past few weeks.

When they were at the pool, Logan made sure to sit next to Kendall, always trying to touch him somehow. When they had a day off of work, he always asked the blond boy to spend the day with him so they had some alone time. And most of the times, Kendall just went along with it.

Logan had no idea, if Kendall was aware of his crush on him. He knew for sure, that James, Carlos, Katie and Jo knew it. But with Kendall it was different. He never said one word about it, neither did he show any sign of awkwardness between the two of them. James and Carlos on the other hand, always made some suggestive comments about it. Katie sometimes talked bad about Jo with the smart boy, so he thought, she was aware of it as well. Kendall's little sister didn't talk bad about people a lot, so Logan found that weird. But she was someone, who knew somebody's personality after seeing them once. So maybe Jo really wasn't all that nice, just like Katie said.

Jo glared at Logan. A lot. Logan thought that this made sure, that she was aware of his crush and he couldn't be mad about the glaring, since he would do the same thing.

"You're drooling", James commented.

Once again, Logan found himself staring at Kendall, who just sat down next to him on the orange couch in the living room of their apartment.

"Shut up", Logan whispered to James.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?", Kendall asked them.

The three of them were the only ones in the apartment. Carlos was at the pool, chasing after the Jennifers, Stephanie, Lucy or who knows which girl it was that day. Mama Knight and Katie were out for shopping.

"Yeah, of course", Logan replied.

"Awesome! Oh and Jo is coming over later", the blond boy informed them.

"Cool", Logan answered, while his heart shattered into little pieces.

"Okay, so you're cool with some chick-flick, Jo wants to watch as well?", Kendall asked.

"Sure", the brown-haired boy responded and closed his eyes to keep himself from crying.

"Kendall?", someone said.

Logan opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep, since he was now in a laying postition with some some sort of pillow under his head. When he raised his head he saw Kendall, looking at the door.

"Hey baby", Kendall said.

Logan turned his head to the door and saw a slightly angry Jo standing right there. Confused he turned his head again and suddenly he undertood. The pillow he was laying on was Kendall's lap.

Immediantely, Logan sat up, looking at the ground embarrassed.

"I- I must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry", the shorter boy told them.

"You did! And Kendall made me go to my room so you wouldn't wake up", James responded while entering the living room.

"Oh really? You know, I can leave again if Logan is so tired", Jo answered.

On the one hand, Logan felt sorry for bringing Kendall in this situation. On the other hand, he felt himself becoming very tired all of a sudden.

"No I think Logan is awake now. I just didn't want to wake him up. Come on honey, I've picked out a movie", Kendall replied. Somehow, he didn't take that conversation all that serious. Probably, because there was absolutely no need to, since he would never like the smart boy in that way.

Jo looked pissed but sat down next to Kendall anyway and the taller boy placed an arm around her shoulder. James, who was making popcorn in the meantime, was now putting the DVD in the DVD-player. The pretty boy then put the popcorn on the table in fornt of the couch and sat down on his original spot, beside Logan.

The situation was pretty awkward for Logan. He sat there with Kendall and Jo, all cuddled up right next to him. When they started to kiss each other as well, Logan couldn't bare it anymore.

"I'm going to go through my homework", he said, stood up and started to walk to the room he shared with Kendall.

"Didn't you do that yesterday?", James asked him smirking.

"Shut up, James", Logan responded and stormed away angrily. The brown-haired boy knew, he would going to cry. He really feared that Kendall would going to end their friendship someday, if he kept acting this way when Jo was there. But right now, Logan just needed to cry.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading &amp; please review!<br>Much love!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyho guys!  
>I can't thank you enough for your lovely reviews and for reading my strory in the first place! This feeling is incredible so THANK YOU :)<br>I'm really sorry that my chapters aren't longer but somehow I can't come up with more than ~1000 words per chapter... I'll try!

Anyway let's go on with the story! & for everyone who likes the Jo from the show, I'M SO SORRY! :P

* * *

><p>In the evening, Mama Knight, Katie and Carlos came back to the appartment with pizza for everybody.<p>

"So Jo, I heard you're flying to North Carolina for the weekend?", Mama Knight asked when they all sat down to eat.

"Yes I'm visiting my family there", the girl answered.

Logan's heart made a jump. He couldn't help being excited about a weekend without Jo.

"Aww, I'm going to miss you babe", Kendall said.

Well that was not so exciting but Logan could tolerate that since he was too happy about Jo being away.

"I'm going to miss you too, Kendall. But I'll be back on Monday morning", Jo told her boyfriend.

After that, they chatted some more. Logan caught Jo glaring at him more often than usually but he just smiled at her in response. He couldn't wait for the weekend.

In the night, the boys were in their room, retting ready for bed.

"So uhm, I need to go to the library on Saturday. You wanna come with me?", the smart boy wanted to know.

"Yeah, I guess I have nothing better to do", Kendall replied and sighed.

"You... don't have to come with me, if you don't want to", Logan informed him disappointed.

"No! No I was joking, Logan. I would like to come with you. I'm just going to miss Jo", the blond boy answered.

"Yeah... We could do something on Sunday as well, just to take your mind off of things, you know?", Logan suggested.

"Thanks but you don't have to do this", Kendall told him.

"Well, but I want to."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Thank you, Logan. Good night", Kendall said smiling.

"Always. Good night", the shorter boy replied. He couldn't believe it. He would spend the whole weekend with Kendall and the blond boy thanked him? If only he knew. Soon after that, Logan fell asleep.

The next day, they had school. Like usually, Logan stayed longer after class to go through his notes again and to start with his homework. He always did that, except for when they had to go to the studio after school.

"Hey", someone in front of the brown-haired boy suddenly said.

When Logan looked up, he saw Jo staring right down at him. They were the only two in the room.

"Uhm... Hey", he answered.

"I heard you already planned your weekend with Kendall?"

"I uhm-"

"Yeah I know you did and this is getting ridiculously. So can you please back the fuck of, because news flash: Kendall likes GIRLS!", Jo yelled the last part and stormed out of the room.

Logan just sat there, shocked and a little hurt. He knew, the blond girl wasn't all that nice like she acted but never would he have thought that she was such a bitch. But once he knew the real Jo, all he could think of was: Game on!

If Jo wanted to fight over Kendall, she could have a fight. Definitely too angry to learn, Logan grabbed his things and went to their appartment. When he opened the door to his room, he ran into Kendall.

"Oh hey sorry", the blond boy apologized as he picked up the things, he accidentally let fall.

"I'm sorry as well. What are you up to?", the shorter boy asked.

"I'm going to the pool with Jo."

"Oh, cool."

"Do you want to come along?"

"Uhm I... Yeah I would like to do that. I'll be right back", Logan replied, entered their room and clodes the door behind him. He couldn't wait to see Jo's face when he and Kendall came together to the pool. Quickly, Logan changed to his swimming trunks, grabbed a towel and went back to the living room to Kendall. Together, they went down to the lobby and then to the pool.

When Jo saw the two of them, the smile on her face instantly fell.

"Oh, you brought Logan with you", Jo commented, playing nice again.

"Yup, that doesn't bother you, does it?", Logan asked.

"No, of course not", Jo answered smiling.

They grinned at each other like their life depended on it. And it went on for the whole time, they were at the pool. Jo kissed Kendall and Logan just smiled at them. Logan "accidentally" touched the blond boy while they played in the pool and Jo only smiled. Neither of them wanted to be the first one to freak out.

Eventually, the day came to an end, without one of them stoping. Kendall and Logan had to come back to appartment 2J, since Mama Knight almost finished cooking dinner. While they left the pool, Logan looked back to Jo. The girl only glared at him, mouthing "Fuck you".

And once again, the brown-haired boy just grinned at her. He was pretty proud of himself for not causing a scene again. Of course it hurt to see Kendall and Jo together but he had to be stronger than this. Even if Kendall would never love him like he loved Kendall, he would not accept it, that he was together with a bitch like Jo.

However, he didn't want to tell the taller boy about his little conversation with Jo. He would just look like a whiny little boy, who couldn't take care of himself. He was also pretty sure that Jo just waited for that and planned something to make their friendship complicated.

They ate dinner and then they went to their room. Logan started to do his homework, since Jo interupted him earlier. Kendall sat on his own bed, played guitar and wrote a song. Logan loved listening to his friend no matter if he spoke, played an instrument or sang. It had something relaxing and that was right what the smart boy needed after that day.

Also Kendall had a mad talent at writing songs. Logan tried to convince him to show them to Gustavo, their manager, but the blond boy refused, because he didn't think they were good enough. Logan always told him, that he was crazy and they changed the topic after that but deep down, he wished that Kendall would just see how amazing his songs were. They were like little pieces of Kendall's heart. His insecuritys, his love and everything in between.

So now, Logan had two missions: getting rid of Jo and getting people to listen to the great songs, written by the great Kendall Knight.

When Logan finished his homework, he laid down and just listened to the blond boy. Within ten minutes, the shorter boy was asleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review! Much love!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay I'm back! :)

I'm sorry it took so long, I try to write as fast as I can but well... I'm slow. BUT this is my longest chapter yet! This is more than 2000 words like, unlike my usual 1000 words chapters! I'm so proud of myself right now :P

Anyway, let's go on with the story!

* * *

><p>The next day was already Friday. After school, Jo and her father left LA. Of course, without forgetting her goodbye-kiss with Kendall. Logan hated this little goodbye-kiss ritual of theirs. Or better, he didn't really hate it, he just didn't like that it was Jo who received the kisses.<p>

Later the boys had to go to the studio. Like usually, they recoreded a new song, Gostavo wrote, but wasn't happy with yet. The teenagers suggested writing songs on their own multiple times in the past but Gustavo was against that idea. Maybe they shouldn't have let Katie cement him in the Palm-Woods park, the last time they wrote a song together.

Still, Logan knew if their manager would listen to Kendall's songs, he would love them. When the band was finished for the day, because Gustavo wanted to rewrite the new song, they drove home to the Palm-Woods.

Logan was so happy, that Jo wasn't there, so he could fully enjoy the weekend.

When the boys entered their apartment, James and Carlos immediately ran to the couch in the living room, to play one of their video games. Kendall went to the room he shared with Logan and came back out with his pool stuff.

"You wanna come to the pool with me?", Kendall asked the shorter boy.

"Maybe later, but now I need to get my homework done", Logan responded.

"You have the whole weekend to do that, Logan", the blond boy commented.

"I know but I want to start now. I'll join you at the pool later, ok?", Logan answered

"Ok. See you later", and with that, Kendall left the apartment. Just then Logan noticed, that Katie and Mama Knight weren't in the apartment, which was perfect for what Logan had planned. The smart boy went to his room and started to search for the folder with Kendall's songs in it. It didn't take long until he found it, since Kendall didn't really hid it. Who would want to steal a folder with songs, right? If only he knew...

With the folder, Logan made his way back to the living room, where James and Carlos were still playing the video game.

"Guys, can you pause the game, I need to talk to you", Logan said.

Sighing, James pressed the pause button and looked up to the shorter boy. "Is it about Kendall?", he then wanted to know.

"Well, yeah... How did you know that?", Logan asked confused.

"It's pretty obvious, Logan. The way you look at him, kind of says it all", the pretty boy explained.

"The way I... what? I uh... god, no! I wanted to show you Kendall's songs", Logan replied shocked.

"His songs?", James and Carlos answered together.

"Yes, his songs. He writes them at night before he goes to sleep and they are amazing and sure as hell better than the songs Gustavo wants us to sing. The problem is, that Kendall thinks, they aren't good enough, so we need to show them to Gustavo somehow", Logan told them.

The other two boys took the folder and read the lyrics to the songs.

"They are really good", Carlos said a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I can't believe he wrote them and didn't show them to us", James added.

"My point exactly. Now all we need to do is show them to Gustavo as well but since Kendall doesn't want anyone to see them and Gustavo doesn't want us to write anything, we need a plan", Logan explained determined.

"And what is the plan?", James asked knowing the genius had come up with something already.

"We could send them in Griffin's name to Rocque Records, so Gustavo would have to read them and I'm positive he will love them. When Kendall sees that you and Gustavo like the songs too, I'm sure he would be confident enough to let Gustavo produce them. I feel like this could work out. So... you're in?", the brown-haired boy wanted to know.

"Yeah, of course! I mean it can't get worse than Gustavo's song right?", Carlos responded.

"Right", the other two boys agreed.

"Ok, what about you?", Logan asked, looking at the pretty boy.

"Count me in", James replied.

"Awesome, thank you guys. Since I'm not home that much this weekend, I'll let you know, what you have to do", Logan said, being happy about the support of his friends.

"Would you like to talk about something else as well?", James suddenly asked.

"Uhm... no. What would I want to talk about?", Logan responded unsure.

"Oh you know... about Kendall and... stuff?", the taller boy suggested.

"We uh- we just talked about Kendall", Logan answered, feeling pretty uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Come on now, don't play dumb! You know what I mean", James responded.

Logan sighed. "Well, what do you want to know?", he asked awkwardly.

"Do like him?", Carlos blurted out in the heat of the moment. He didn't want Logan to feel uncomfortable but he couldn't resist asking.

"Obviously...", Logan replied looking at the floor.

"Wow... but you know that he is together with Jo", James said.

"Well duh...", Logan simply answered.

"Okay dude. Just be careful, alright? We don't want you to get your heart broken", James responded seriously.

"I'll try", the smart boy answered almost whispering.

A while later, Logan finally took his pool stuff and went down to join Kendall, like he promised.

"Dude, it's about time. Did you finish your homework?, Kendall said when Logan sat on the pool-chair next to him.

"Well, not exactly. Sorry I made you wait so long", the brown-haired boy replied.

"Never mind. Jo just called to say that she landed safely in North Carolina. Oh and she wanted me to greet you. She's so sweet isn't she?", Kendall told Logan.

"Yeah, really nice", the smart boy replied, while he only thought -_ that Bitch_.

The rest of the day was pretty nice. The two friends played volleyball in the pool with some other people. The blond Jennifer eventually shouted at them, because they accidentally shoot the ball in her face but the other two Jennifers managed to calm her down again. In the meantime the boys couldn't stop laughing.

When they got back to the apartment 2J Mama Knight and Katie returned as well and Mama Knight was cooking fish sticks. Carlos and Katie watched TV, while James actually made his homework, which had to be a miracle or something.

"Hey what are you doing?", Kendall asked the pretty boy, clearly being as shocked as Logan.

"Well I met this girl yesterday and she was so smart, I mean not as smart as Logan but still very smart and I'm so not smart but I need to be smart so I can date the smart girl and- Logan, help me!", James answered frustrated.

Logan rolled his eyes due to the overuse of the word "smart" but walked over to help James anyway. Afterwards they ate dinner and then Logan went to his room to actually do his homework. He just didn't like procrastination. Also, he had other plans than to spend this weekend with studying.

The next day, Logan woke up at 8 am. Kendall was still sleeping soundly. Logan got up to use the toilet and then eat some breakfast. In the living room, Mama Knight watched TV, since this was the only time of the day, she could watch whatever she wanted, while it was peaceful and quiet.

"Good morning", Logan greeted her. When the woman noticed him, she wanted to get up, to make breakfast but Logan added "You don't need to get up, I'm just going to eat some cereal."

Logan filled a bowl with cereal and milk and sat next to Mama Knight on the couch.

"So, what are your plans for today?", Kendall's mom asked.

"Well, Kendall and I are going to the library, because I need some new books."

"Wow, you talked one of my children into going to the library? I think Santa Claus is going to be very good to you this year."

That made the boy laugh. The Knight siblings really weren't that excited about books, that didn't have the name "Harry Potter" in their title. One of them going to the library maybe only happened once in a lifetime.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Katie and I are visiting the Universal Orlando Resort. We'll be back on Monday morning, so I need you guys to do the dishes until then."

"No problem. Have fun in Orlando", Logan said and got up again, because he needed to wake up Kendall. He headed back to their room and sat on the edge of Kendall's bed.

"Hey Kendall, it's time to get up", the shorter boy said, while he shook his friend a little bit.

"Hmm... is it Monday already?", Kendall murmured.

That hurt Logan. Kendall really wanted Jo to be back already. Well, of course he wanted that, she was his girlfriend but Logan couldn't believe how this bitch deserved someone, who was as perfect as Kendall. He also wished that the blond boy would be at least a little bit excited for their weekend.

"No it's Saturday. We're going to the library, remember?", Logan told him.

"But Logan, I thought we would be going in the afternoon", Kendall said into his pillow.

"Well duh, the library closes at 1 pm. We can grab some food at the mall afterwards if you want to", Logan suggested.

"Can we have some frozen yoghurt too?", Kendall wanted to know, finally looking up at the brown-haired boy.

"Yes Kendall, we can have some frozen yoghurt", Logan replied smiling. It really didn't take much to talk Kendall into something.

After Kendall finally got up, they both got ready to leave the apartment. They soon got to the library, where Logan immediately ran through the bookshelves like Flash. Kendall laughed at his friend's eagerness but Logan didn't really care.

One and a half hour later, the smart boy had found six books, he wanted to borrow. By that time, Kendall had started to reread the first Harry Potter book, since he had absolutely no idea, what else to do.

"Hey, I'm done here, let's go", Logan told the taller boy.

"Aww, but now I want to keep reading Harry Potter", Kendall responded pouting.

"Well, you could borrow the book", Logan suggested amused.

"Hey that's a good idea", Kendall answered.

"I only have good ideas", Logan replied smirking.

They both borrowed their books and then they hit the mall. When they arrived, they ate hot dogs and then they grabbed some frozen yoghurt, since Logan promised it to Kendall. After that, the boys even got some shopping done and finally they headed back home. All in all it was a perfect day for Logan. He missed his alone time with Kendall so much.

"Kendall?", Logan asked while they entered the apartment 2J. They were alone since James and Carlos were out to copy Kendall's lyrics, like Logan asked them to per text message.

"Yeah?"

"Did you uhm... enjoy the day?" Logan wanted to know while they sat down on the orange couch.

"Yes of course I did. I actually borrowed a book at the library for the first time in my life", Kendall replied smiling.

"Are you serious right now?", Logan asked laughing.

"Well yeah... I never needed a book before", he told the shorter boy.

Logan rolled his eyes but then he gut serious again. "But you still wanted Jo to be there, right?", Logan asked. He didn't want to sound whiny but the two were best friends and they should be able to spend some time without Kendall only thinking about Jo.

"Uhm, well of course I missed her. It was nice to spend some time alone with you again, though. Maybe next week we can do something together with Jo?" Kendall suggested.

"Maybe...", Logan lied, because no, that was no option. He couldn't stand being around Jo for too long. But still the smart boy couldn't stop smiling, because Kendall really enjoyed the day. Logan so couldn't wait for the next day, whatever they would be going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of this story!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>In the evening, the boys ordered pizza. Logan washed the dishes they used and then they watched a movie. James invited his new girl, Logan only knew as the smart girl. In fact, she really wasn't as dumb as the girls, James usually dated.<p>

After the movie, Kendall and Logan went back to their room. Logan secretly watched Kendall changing to his pyjamas, while he did the same thing himself. Oh the sweet advantages of sharing your room with your crush...

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?", the brown-haired boy wanted to know.

"Hmm... what about... going to the beach?", Kendall suggested.

"That would be great. I don't even know when I was at the beach for the last time. And I could start reading my books", Logan answered enthusiastic.

"Yup and I could read Harry Potter. Hey and we could bring some food and make a picnic", Kendall said.

"That sounds amazing. I think we even have some strawberries in t-", Logan started to respond but suddenly Kendall's phone rang.

"Sorry, I'll be right back", Kendall told him and left the room.

From the living room he could hear Kendall say "Hey babe, aww I miss you too", and then Logan couldn't hear him anymore. This girl really knew how to ruin a wonderful moment.

When Kendall still didn't return half an hour later, Logan laid down to sleep. The next day was going to be a long but amazing day, so Logan didn't want to be tired.

Logan woke up against 9 am. At first he made himself some breakfast and then he looked in the fringe for some food they could bring to the beach. Just like Logan thought, they had some strawberries left. They also had all ingredients to make sandwiches, so they wouldn't have to starve.

The thought of the two of them, doing a picnic on the beach, send butterflies to Logan's stomache. This must be, what it felt like, to actually date Kendall. The feeling was overwhelming, beautiful and breathtaking. Sometimes it scared him, how much he loved his best friend.

The smart boy sighed. He took the ingredients he needed to make the sandwiches, when Kendall walked into the living room.

"Good morning Kendall. I'm making sandwiches for later, do you prefer ham or chicken?", Logan asked.

"Yeah uhm, about that... I need to tell you something", Kendall replied, looking guilty.

"Ok well... what's up?", the shorter boy wanted to know. Suddenly his heart pounded. Kendall wasn't going to ditch him now, was he? No that couldn't happen, Logan was too excited for this day.

"Jo called me last night and we kind of want to do a video chat today but well... She doesn't know, when she'll have time for that and she wants me to stay home until then", Kendall explained and smiled sadly.

"Oh... so you're not going to the beach with me?", Logan answered, while his heart shattered into little pieces. He needed to be strong in this moment, though. He couldn't start crying in front of Kendall.

"Well, that depends on when Jo is going to call. We can still go, if she calls soon but... I would understand, if you don't want to wait so long. I'm really sorry, Logan", Kendall told him.

"No, that's fine... We can wait here and I'm sure, she'll call soon", Logan answered, even though, he didn't really think so.

"Are you sure? I could ask James or Carlos, if they would want to go to the beach with you. I know that you were excited for today," Kendall said.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm just gonna stay here and we can go to the beach later. No problem", Logan responded.

"Ok thank you, Logan", the blond boy replied. Kendall then made himself breakfast, while Logan went showering.

In the shower, Logan could finally let go and cry. Jo ruined his day and she wasn't even here. He knew that Jo only made this to make him angry, because she knew, that they had plans for this day. But of course, she had to destroy everything. He knew she wouldn't call so Kendall would have to stay home for the whole day. And the worst part was, that she would going to hurt Kendall in this little game as well.

Logan and Jo could take their fight out between only the two of them and there was no need to hurt Kendall in the process. He would never forgive her, if she did so.

When Logan came back to the living room, Kendall, James and Carlos were sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating breakfast. The second, James spotted Logan, he stood up and dragged him to his and Carlos' room.

"Carlos and I copied the songs yesterday, what now?", the taller boy asked.

"Well, give me the folder, I'll put it back in Kendall's closet. Since apparently, I'm going to stay home today, I can help you to make the mail for Gustavo. Someone has to distract Kendall, though", Logan responded.

"Youre staying home?", James wondered.

"Yes, thanks to a certain blond girl", Logan answered bitterly.

"Oh. I'm sorry", James said sympathetically.

"It's okay, I guess", the shorter boy told him and forced himself to smile, while they left the room.

Until noon, the boys only watched TV. When Jo still hasn't called Kendall at 1 pm, they decided to order some food, since the beach-picnic wouldn't happen. Of course, Logan was sad about that but what really got him mad, was that Kendall couldn't wait for the call, while Jo just wanted to tease Logan.

After they ate, Logan and James headed to James' room, to make the mail, they would send to Gustavo. To Kendall they said that they would going to study, because James wanted to impress the smart girl. Therefor, Carlos had the job to watch and distract Kendall.

The two brown-haired boys didn't need long but the result was really good. They once got a mail from Griffin, so they knew how it had to look like.

Around 3 pm, they went back to the living room, where Carlos and Kendall played a video game.

"Still no call from your girlfriend?", James wanted to know, while he and Logan sat down on the couch.

Kendall sighed and replied "No. She doesn't answer my texts either. I'm a little worried."

"Maybe she just forgot about it", Carlos commented but James smacked him on the back of his head, because of course Kendall didn't want to hear something like that right now. It was too late though, since the blond boy looked even sadder than before.

Logan was about to freak out. In his head, he just flied out to North Carolina to murder Jo. How could she hurt Kendall?

"Let's just play that game together. I'm sure, she'll call soon", Logan suggested. Once again, it was a lie but all that mattered in this moment was to take Kendall's mind off of things. And in fact, that's what it did. They played that video game for another two hours and Kendall didn't seem that sad anymore. He didn't forgot about it, though.

At 5 pm, Kendall's phone rang. He answered the phone with a legendary smile but then suddenly all of his happiness disappeared, while he said "Oh hey mom." He talked to Mama Knight about half an hour long. In the meantime, the three other boys continued to play the game. Kendall hung up and sat down on the orange couch again. His face held a mix of sadness and disappointment.

James, who noticed his friend's mood as well, paused the game and said "Maybe she just hasn't had time yet."

"Yeah but would it kill her to write him a fucking text message, saying that it will be later so he could do something else than to sit home and fucking wait for her call?", Logan yelled. He couldn't take it anymore. The smart boy stood up and walked to his room, because there were tears forming in his eyes again and he didn't want his friends to see him cry. Kendall, James and Carlos were still sitting there, shocked about how Logan freaked out.

A couple of minutes later, Kendall joined him in their room and sat on his bed.

"You are mad, because we couldn't go to the beach, right?", the blond boy wondered.

"No, I'm not", Logan answered, whipping his tears away.

"Oh shit, were you crying?", Kendall asked and stood up to sit next to Logan.

"Kendall please don't get me wrong but could you leave me alone right now?", Logan responded. The guilty look on Kendall's face killed him.

"No", Kendall told him suddenly.

"Wh- What?"

"I said no. I'm not going to let you down right now. Get up, we're going to the beach."

"What, no!"

"Yes Logan, get up."

"What about Jo?"

"Let me worry about her."

"I-", Logan started but had absolutely no idea, how to finish that sentence. Knowing, he could never really say no to Kendall, he could might as well just go along with it. Especially, when he could get a trip to the beach with his best friend out of it.

Kendall typed something on his phone and then they both grabbed their stuff, said goodbye to the other two boys and left the apartment.

"Oh no, now we forgot the strawberries", Kendall noticed pouting, when they finally arrived at the beach.

"It's okay, we can buy some ice-cream later", the smart boy suggested.

"Yay, I love ice-cream", Kendall yelled.

"I know you do", Logan answered, laughing about how Kendall acted like a five year old kid.

To their luck, the beach wasn't as crowded as usually. They laid down on the towels they placed on the sand and let the evening sun shine on them.

"Logan?"

"Hm?"

"You know, whatever it is that makes you sad, you can talk to me about it, right?"

"I- I'm not sad."

"I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because I notice when something bothers you."

Logan said nothing. Using words became pretty hard in this moment.

"Just don't forget that I'm always here for you, ok?", Kendall told him, breaking the silence.

"Ok. Thank you", Logan responded and they grinned at each other.

Some time later, they went into the water but they didn't stay long, because it was getting too cold. They dried themselves up, got some ice-cream and lied back down on the towels. After the sun got down, they headed back home. It was a short day on the beach but it was definitely worth it.

Logan desperately wanted to believe Kendall. He wanted to believe him, that he would always be there for Logan. He just couldn't imagine, that Kendall wouldn't run away from him, once he found out, that the brown-haired boy was in love with him. That he wouldn't be disgusted. That he wouldn't hate him. That he wouldn't laugh about him with Jo.

And that was still the hardest part. He was still in a relationship with Jo. He loved her and Logan couldn't just change that.

But at least now he knew, that if Kendall had to choose between a cyber date with Jo, without an exact time specification and a trip to the beach, with a sad Logan, he would choose Logan. That were some great news.


	5. Chapter 5

You guys I'M BACK! :P

I could tell you now that I had a massive sort of writers-block but that would be a lie. I did't plan to start writing again. One single favourited story for this story changed everything in less than one hour. _Oh well..._

I know this chapter is short but I try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Work and school and everything is keeping me busy at the moment but I promise I'll keep writing!

Much love to all of you and thank you for taking your time to read this!

* * *

><p>On Monday morning, the boys had school. Jo wasn't there that day, since she only returned from North Carolina at 11 a.m., so Miss Collins gave her one day to rest.<p>

From what Logan had witnessed, the girl was pretty pissed at Kendall, for ditching her yesterday but Kendall had shown no sign of regret, at least not in front of Logan.

Between school and work, the band had one hour to relax, so James visited "smart girl", Carlos went to the pool and Kendall and Logan stayed in the apartment. Logan was in his room, when he heard someone arguing in the living room. He got closer to the door and recognized the two voices as Kendall's and Jo's.

"Will you just talk to me?"

"I wanted to talk to you yesterday, but you weren't willing to wait for me."

"I've already explained that to you."

"Yes, you did. Little Logan was so sad, so you had to hold his hand to make him happy again. That totally makes sense."

"Come on, don't be like that. I think there's something with him and Camille going on again."

At that even Logan had to roll his eyes. Camille. _That girl was crazy_. She broke up and got back together with Logan on a weekly base and most of the time, he was the last one to find out, if they were "together" at the moment or not. Still he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he just went with it and hoped one day, she'd lose interest in him. The more he thought about it though, the more it seemed like Kendall was doing the same thing with him and that idea made him sick in his stomach. He shrugged it away fast and started to listen to the discussion going on in the living room again.

"God, when are you going to open your eyes and learn the facts?"

"That would be?"

"Urgh just… forget it, okay? Just don't forget who you're belonging to, please?"

Logan couldn't see her but he knew, she was playing all sad now.

"Of course not, baby. How could I ever forget that?"

With an aching heart, Logan went away from the door then, knowing they didn't have much more time left before they had to be at the studio. Quickly, he put the mail, with Kendall's songs, in his bag and then got some more homework done, trying not to think about Kendall and Jo, who were still in the living room, probably cuddling and kissing each other right now.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Hey buddy, we have to be in the studio in five minutes," Kendall said.

"Coming," Logan shouted back.

"You heard us, didn't you?" Kendall asked, when the two of them were on their way to Rocque Records.

"Well, you weren't exactly quiet."

"I'm sorry. For what she said, I mean. She didn't mean it, she was just angry."

"Yeah…"

"Okay, you need to tell me something and please be honest with me. Do you even like Jo?"

Surprised by the question, Logan took a deep breath, before answering, "Not really."

"Why not? I always thought you two get along well."

_Of course you did. You'd think Voldemort and Dumbledore were best friends._

Trying not to sound rude, Logan said "I just don't think that she deserves you."

"Well, but that's not your decision, Logan."

"I know," he replied, his voice almost breaking. They remained silent for the rest of the walk, each one, thinking about what has been said.

When they arrived at the studio, Gustavo yelled at them for being late. During one of their breaks, Logan sneaked out to put the mail with Kendall's songs on Gustavo's desk, just like he planned with the other two boys in class that day. Logan of course hated that but he did it for Kendall.

After that they tried some more versions of Gustavo's song. Some of them weren't even that bad, but Gustavo was still not satisfied with the results.

After work, the band came back to their apartment, where Mama Knight and Katie had returned from their weekend-trip in Orlando. Katie excitedly told the boys everything she had experienced in Orlando, while they were eating dinner.

Kendall hadn't talked to Logan since their walk to the studio and he was getting worried, that he messed it up. At dinner, Kendall didn't even look at his best friend.

Worried and confused, he went to his room that evening, grabbing one of his books and trying to get his mind off of things.

When Kendall came into the room, he still didn't look at Logan at first. After he changed into his pyjamas, he sat down on his bed and sighed. "Are we… okay?" he asked, finally looking at Logan.

"I hope so," he answered.

"Okay. Good night, Logan," Kendall said, turned around and went to sleep.

More confused than ever, Logan turned the lights off and went to sleep as well.


End file.
